


Good Girl Gone Bad

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animated GIFs, F/M, Harry Potter Spell, Moving On, Sam's Ex Girlfriend, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Imagine Sam your ex and Dean find out that a witch has got into dark magic, only to find out it's your cousin. After telling you to leave the hunting life they go out to find you and find a bigger surprise.





	Good Girl Gone Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Gif not mine.

Dean walks into the kitchen, his eyes landing on Sam drinking his morning coffee. He wasn't looking forward to having this particular conversation with Sam but the phone call he had just received from Jody certainly concerned him.

Sam glances up from his phone to see Dean staring, scrunching his eyebrows together he eyes Dean.

"What?" Sam asks in confusion.

"Jody just called, she has a hunt for us." Dean begins as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Great, let me get some clothes packed and I'll be ready to go." Sam answers finishing off the last bit of his coffee.

"Hold on, that's not the only thing." Dean adds leaning against the counter as he takes a drink.

"What?"

"We're going to be dealing with a witch. She's become very threatening to other covens which is freakin concerning."

"So some witch is freaking out other witches, damn she must be some sort of badass." Sam says with a chuckle.

"She's using dark magic, I'll have to give Rowena a call maybe she's heard about her."

"Okay, cool. I'll just-"

"Sam, it's (Y/N)'s cousin." Dean interupts stopping Sam in his tracks from getting up from his seat.

Sam wondered what happened to (Y/N) after they broke up, technically he broke up with her because he swore up and down she was eyeing Dean. She would flirt and flaunt herself in front of Dean, Sam had enough and ended things. That had been 11 months since he last saw her.

"Does she know?" Sam asks a bit concerned for his ex.

"Not sure, you did tell her to leave the hunting life."

"Only for her safety, we weren't there to protect her."

"You know she's a strong chick, she knows how to take care of herself." Dean adds watching Sam shake his head disagreeing.

He keeps his mouth shut thinking of all the times (Y/N) had to be saved during a hunt, when she was alone and always needed the help. She always needed someone with her, she was just that kind of person.

Deciding to change the subject he looks to his brother.

"Where are we headed?"

"Dubios, Wyoming. I guess she found herself a nice job. She's going to be the only person to know where her cousin is." Dean answers as Sam nods and heads towards the hallway to pack his bag.

* * *

The drive wasn't too long, they quickly stop by a small diner in the town (Y/N) has been living. They eat a nice meal, enjoying the small town. Sam tries to eat as slow as possible knowing he would have to be faced with this ex girlfriend. 

Don't get him wrong he misses her as a friend, her amazing laugh and personality. She always made him happy when she was around, telling him corny jokes and geeking out on some of his favorite movies.

They were great together, he knew he messed up after breaking it with her because he was jealous. His mind always told him she wanted more then just him and he believed it.

"Ready?" Dean asks pulling Sam out of his thoughts.

Nodding they walk out leaving the money on the table. Dean drives to the middle of the town where she's rumored to be working in a market.

Dean turns towards Sam making sure he was ready to face her.

Sam nods as they both quickly open the door and walk into the store.

They make their way towards a register where a man is bagging groceries, the man turns his head noticing the tall men watching him.

"Can I help you guys?" The young man asks.

"Yeah, my brother and I were wondering if (Y/N) was here today. We're her brothers and needed to talk with her about the family cat that passed." Dean begins.

"Awe, yeah she's in the back. I'll just give her a quick call." The man says dialing the number on a black phone.

A loud beep fills the intercom system seizing the music.

"(Y/N) to register 5 (Y/N) to register 5." He announces before hanging up. He gives Sam and Dean a sad smile before returning to his job.

Sam looks around nervously, gnawing on his bottom lip before shaking his head.

"I can't do this man." Sam says walking out of the store to stand next to the impala.

The man bagging the groceries looks to Dean in confusion.

"He's having a hard time with the loss." Dean says making up an excuse.

The man nods as he bags the groceries, Dean turns to look around his eyes meeting (Y/N) walking up to the register, her eyes meeting Dean's.

Dean smiles towards her, she stops in mid step and sighs.

"Hey (Y/N)." Dean begins.

"Dean." She quickly says slowly making her way up to him. "What are you doing here?" She asks.

"We need to talk privately." He says eyeing the front door to the store.

Not asking questions she follows Dean out of the store and to the front door. She looks around seeing the Impala and noticing Sam sitting inside.

"Of course." She groans rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

"If you're here to beg me to forgive him for breaking up with me, you're out of your mind." She says beginning to head back into the store.

"No. That's not what I'm doing here."

"Well you better have a good excuse to come all the way to Wyoming." She growls in frustration.

The impala door closes, Sam decides to make his way towards Dean and (Y/N).

Sam stands next to Dean his eyes on (Y/N)'s smaller form.

"Damn, she looks amazing." Sam thinks wishing she would look to him for just a second but realizing she's ignoring him completely. 

"Listen, we need your help with a hunt." Sam says knowing that would be the only reason she would look to him.

(Y/N) squints her eyes as she turns towards Sam, her eyes filled with anger.

"No." She quickly says before turning around to head back into her job.

"Please, it's important." Dean begs.

She stops by the doors and looks back.

"I said no."

"Please (Y/N), this is important to you too." Sam says.

She shakes her head as she makes her way towards him, she looks up towards him with anger.

"You're begging me to come and help you two with a hunt after you told me to leave the businnes all together. Listen boys I've been out of it for 11 months and I'm happy. I won't go back just because something is going to be important." She says her words dripping with anger.

"Just hear us out." Dean begs.

"No means no Dean." She says turning towards the door.

"A witch hunt." Dean adds.

"Don't care."

"It's your cousin." Sam says quickly before she could walk into the store.

She stops her back still towards them as she thinks. She turns around to eye him, raising an eyebrow she looks to him with concern.

"Which one?" She asks.

Of course she came from a big family so she's going to be wondering which cousin he's talking about.

"The oldest." He answers.

"She's finally become a witch, a dark one at that." Dean adds.

"So what are you asking me?" She asks in shock.

"To help end it."

Her face turns a bright red, placing her hand onto her hip she looks to Sam and Dean.

"My cousin and I may have had a fall out a few years ago but that doesn't mean I'm going to join in on this hunt to kill her, she's my family. Blood is always thicker then water. You boys of couse should know that." She says taking a step towards them. "You leave her alone and if I hear that you're onto her, I will kill you myself." She threatens before walking away and back into her job. 

* * *

Sam and Dean decide to wait in the impala a few streets away watching the store to see when (Y/N) was coming out. The sun having set 30 minutes ago hiding the impala perfectly, if they couldn't convince her to join at first maybe they could try again.

Sam couldn't believe she would threaten them the way she did back there, she's never been the violent type of person.

"She must really hate you." Dean whispers into the quiet car.

Sam furrows his eyebrows and turns to look towards his brother.

"Seriously, you could say that to me?" He asks.

"Well it's obvious, she wouldn't look at you and when she did she gave you the stink eye."

"Doesn't mean she hates me." Sam protests.

"How about the way she threatened you." Dean adds.

"Us, she threatened us."

"She was looking at you, not me." Dean notes as he smiles knowing he was irittating his brother.

Sam turns away from his brother and begins to wonder if he was right, does (Y/N) really hate him?

Would she really kill him?

"Show time, here she comes." Dean says pulling Sam out of his thoughts, turning he sees her heading to her car. She's walking with the man who was bagging groceries, she's smiling and laughing as they reach their cars.

She waves goodbye to the guy with a smile. Unlocking her car she looks around the parking lot, not finding anything she may be looking for she climbs into her car.

"Alright, I'm gonna follow behind but not close enough so she'll know it's us." Dean utters watching (Y/N)'s car lights flicker on, pulling out of the parking lot she drives down the street. Dean quickly turns on baby and follows behind.

They follow behind, she doesn't seem to notice they're behind her quite a ways. She stops at a red light, her signal flipping on to turn right. Making sure it's clear she turns and drives off.

"Dude. Come on pick up the speed." Sam growls trying to keep his eyes on her as while Dean turns to follow after her.

"Where do you think she lives?" Sam asks wonder where his ex resides, what she calls home.

"Not sure man, but where we're going looks like by a park." Dean answers as Sam nods while they follow her to a stop sign.

Dean stops behind large tree noticing (Y/N) pulling into the park. The shadow from the large trees drowning out the sight of her car.

"Crap, time to get out." Dean sighs turning off the egnition and opeing the driver door.

"Why do you think she stopped here?" Sam asks. "She didn't start doing drugs?" He asks himself as he steps out of the car.

"No, she had to have known we were following. She brought us here cause it looks like it's somewhere that the kids from IT hung out."

"Shut up man, don't bring that up now." Sam groans not wanting to think of a damn clown while they head towards the dark park.

They walk further towards the parking lot noticing her car empty.

"When did she get out?" Sam wonders looking around the parking lot and squinting in hopes he could see her in the trees.

"Damn it, she did know we were following." Dean sighs as he turns towards Sam.

"Okay (Y/N), we know you're out here. Just come on out so we could talk." Dean shouts hoping she could still hear him wherever she is.

Sam scans the area still not seeing her anywhere, turing around he sees her leaning against a tree with her arms crossed.

"(Y/N)." Sam whispers.

"Good, you're here. (Y/N) we need to talk about your-"

"I thought I made myself clear?" (Y/N) snarled as she looks to her nails and back towards the brothers.

Dean laughs. "Well we didn't believe you."

"That's a shame, I wasn't kidding."

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam asks taking another step towards her.

"Well after I was rudly dumped I decided to find somewhere else to live, God knows how I didn't want to live in the same State as you. I found myself in a place like this, feel in love with the small town and decided to stay." She declares moving away from the tree and towards Sam.

"I thought I was hidden away from any hunter that could find me, well here you are." She hoots sticking her hands into her pockets.

"Enough with the smart ass atittude." Dean snaps. "We need to talk about your cousin."

She shakes her head and smiles.

"No, we don't."

"Would you just listen!" Dean shouts in anger as he takes a step towards (Y/N).

(Y/N) reaches both her hands out towards each of the boys.

"Manecté!" She shouts causing the brothers to stick to the ground.

"What the hell?" Sam eyes (Y/N).

"You boys are trying to go after my cousin; the most evil witch out there, besides Rowena." She smiles as she taks a step towards Dean.

"She has nothing to do with it." She adds with a giggle.

"What did you really do after Sam broke up with you?" Dean asks.

"Like I said, I just left out a big chunk of the story."

"You became a witch?" Sam groan trying to loosen his legs.

"Guilty as charged, dark magic and I have become best friends. You see, when you told me that I needed to leave the life of saving people, hunting things, yada yada yada; the big picture fell on me like a house." She moves towards Sam using her magic to lower him to his knees.

"If you can't beat them, join them." She says smiling widely as she grabs Sam's cheeks tightly within her hand.

"Just so you know, I loved you. It was always you. And for leaving me, this is for you." She gives him a kiss to his lips, leaning to the side she whispers into his ear.

Sam looks to her before turning his attention towards Dean, eyebrows furrowed together he climbs up from his knees and walks out of the dark parking lot towards the impala.

"What did you do to him?" Dean asks with concern painted upon his face.

"I wished him luck and told him what I'm about to tell you." She says taking a step towards Dean.

Dean grabs his gun and points it towards (Y/N), his hand shakes not really wanting to hurt her but he would always defend himself against any harm.

"I don't want to shoot you." He sputtered.

"You won't have to." She stops before lifting a finger. "Obliviate."

Dean puts his gun back staring blankly, (Y/N) blinks the tears that were forming and walks back towards her car. Climbing inside and quickly starting it she makes her get away.

She would always remember the brothers, cherish the times they had together.

Unfortunately they wouldn't remember her but one day they would find her again only the next time they wouldn't think twice about killing her.


End file.
